


A Man and His Potions

by ScarletNahla



Series: Practical Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2957987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNahla/pseuds/ScarletNahla





	A Man and His Potions

Practicality, a delicate balance between what you plan to achieve and the actual outcome of a situation, the effectiveness of a plan in real circumstances.

Being the deceiver and the liar and the spy.

Being the unsung hero, and the guardian, and the provider of solutions.

It was as tedious as it was necessary. Be too cruel and lose all faith and hope from the young, become to close and gain suspicion and rivalry from those old enough to deserve their paranoia.

Magic in the held breath meant to keep his temper and wits, magic in the soft simmer of death and life stirred at his touch, magic in the restraint to show the awe he truly felt without broadcasting the betrayal that burned at the back of his throat.

His plan was to see this world freed from the machinations of overlords, to lay a ghost finally to rest, to pay a debt, and at last have peace.

Lords of Dark and Light were gone, he no longer saw the ghost of a man long since dead in the face of a boy barely begun to live, a mother's son was safe as he could make, and death would have to suffice as peace.


End file.
